Memory
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Written for the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantArt. Germany/ N. Italy


A/N: This story was written for the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantArt...

Characters do not belong to me...they belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

A young auburn haired child smiled, placing a kiss on Holy Rome's cheek.

"I will never forget you, Holy Rome," she whispered. The Holy Roman Empire weakly smiled as he turned his back and walked away from the young Italian girl.

* * *

Ludwig suddenly sat up upon hearing a crack of thunder from outside. The tall and

muscular nation got up from his bed and looked out the window. It was storming outside.

"Shit," muttered Ludwig, closing the curtain. It was not the storm that startled him from his sleep though, but that dream that he had.

The German nation walked back to his bed and sat down at the edge. He could not remember the number of times he had that very dream.

_And that Italian girl…_

That girl looked so familiar to Ludwig. The German placed his head in his hands and sighed. None of it made sense to him. Ludwig wondered if his brother was up and decided to pay him a visit. The blonde nation got up and exited his bedroom. Walking down the hallway, Ludwig could hear yelling and music coming from Gilbert's room. The door was cracked open so Ludwig decided to let himself in.

"Seriously! That was fucking perfect, asshole!" screamed Gilbert a plastic guitar hung around his body, "Damn that American asshole and his damn games!"

"Bruder?" asked Ludwig. Gilbert looked up from his television.

"West! What are you doing up at…"

Gilbert looked at the clock above the television set.

"Eleven at night?" finished the former nation, "Don't ya gotta work in the morning or something?"

Ludwig took a seat on his older brother's cluttered bed.

"Remember that dream I told you about the other day, Bruder?" asked Ludwig. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja, West. Why?"

Ludwig sighed heavily.

"I had it again just a bit ago," Ludwig replied, "It is making start to wonder."

Gilbert began to chuckle, taking the plastic guitar controller and tossing it aside.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would ask about it, West," said the former nation. Ludwig looked strangely at his older brother. Gilbert took a seat next to Ludwig.

"Took you damn long enough if you ask me! It has been years since you first had it. What, since the beginning of the Second World War?"

"Ja, ever since…"

Ludwig fell silent. Gilbert continued the other man's sentence.

"Ever since you met Italy."

"Ja," was all Ludwig could muster up in response.

"I will tell you what I know, West. That pansy Austria and France will tell you the rest," replied Gilbert, "When I found you, the Holy Roman Empire was no more. He was replaced by what the world knows as you, Germany. I did not know who you were until Austria saw you several years later. He said that you were once the Holy Roman Empire, but without your memories of those days, you became a new country. That pansy told me to take care of you after that."

"Austria? What does he have to do with this Holy Roman Empire, Bruder?" asked Ludwig.

"He raised you, West! He raised you when you were Holy Rome! Technically, he is our Bruder, but the awesome me does not claim pansies as kin! Hungary is more of a man than that sissy aristocrat!"

* * *

The next evening, Ludwig found himself at the door of Austria's house. The blonde nation knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened with a long haired brunette woman on the other side.

"Hallo, Hungary. Is Austria home?" asked Ludwig. Hungary nodded and spoke.

"Igen, Germany. He is busy at the moment. If you wish to wait, I will tell Roderich you wish to speak to him."

"Ja, that will be fine. Danke."

Hungary let the German man into Austria's house, which was much larger and far more elegant than his own.

"Just wait right here, please," said the female nation as she ascended up the staircase. Nearly ten minutes later, Hungary, followed by Austria, descended the staircase.

"Hallo, Germany," said Austria.

"Austria," replied Ludwig, simply nodding in acknowledgement.

"Is that miscreant brother of yours here as well?"

"Nein," replied Ludwig, "He is most likely sleeping of his hangover from last night."

"Very well," said the dark haired and bespeckled nation, "What is it you wish to discuss, Germany?"

Ludwig recounted his dream from the evening before, as well as the conversation he and Gilbert had. Austria and Hungary both listened attentively in silence.

"Bruder told me that you would know more about what happened," said Ludwig. The dark haired male pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed.

"Ja, I do, Germany. I am surprised that Prussia would mention me of all people. We do have a rather difficult and rocky history as you know."

Austria motioned both Ludwig and Hungary to follow him. The three nations ascended the stairs and down the second floor corridor. When they stopped at the end of the hallway, Austria opened the last door on their left and the three entered Austria's library.

"I was around at the time Prussia found you," said Austria, "I would have believed you to been another new nation if not for what you wore that day."

Austria walked over to his safe and unlocked it. He took out a small cardboard box and locked the safe. Austria walked over to Germany and handed the box to the blonde nation.

"The reason why you do not remember your life as the Holy Roman Empire is because you nearly died. Your impending death erased all memories as the Holy Roman Empire, especially any memories of that servant girl you spoke of."

Germany carefully opened the box and looked at the neatly folded outfit inside.

"Tell me, do you know that girl?" asked Germany, looking up from the box to Austria. The other male nation smiled and nodded.

"Ja, quite well, Germany," replied Austria, "And you know 'her' quite will too."

Germany noticed Austria's emphasis on the word 'her'. The blonde nation quickly put two and two together.

"Feliciano?" asked Ludwig.

"Ja, that 'girl' was Italy, but none of us knew until he hit puberty," said Austria, "It came as a surprise to all of us, except Romano of course. I am glad that your way of thinking is nothing like Prussia's."

Germany closed the box that he held in his arms.

"Danke, Austria."

"Willkommen, Germany."

After an exchange of farewells and Germany's departure, Hungary spoke.

"Feliciano will finally get his fairy tale ending, Roderich."

Austria nodded.

"Indeed, Elizabeta."

* * *

After several days, Germany finally got the notion to speak to Italy about everything. That day, the nations had a world meeting at France's house, much to Ludwig's distaste. The German nation would have much preferred America's house over France's house. At least American did not flirt with everything that moved.

Ludwig ran into Feliciano after the meeting. The northern half of the Italian nation was chatting away with Japan and England.

"Germany!" Feliciano smiled widely and waved. Ludwig acknowledged the smaller man as well as Japan and England.

"I wish to speak with you about something urgent," said Ludwig, "Can you meet me at my home later?"

"Si!" replied the Italian, "When?"

"Whenever a good time is for you," answered Ludwig. Feliciano was well known for his tardiness, but it would give the German man some time to finish up some work before Italy arrived.

"Um! How about right now?" said Feliciano, "I am finished here for the day!"

Germany noticed England and Japan heaving sighs of relief.

"Uh, ja, that is fine," said Ludwig.

What now, thought the German, I do not have what I need ready.

The smaller, auburn- haired man grabbed Ludwig's arm and led him down the corridor. The cheerful Italian talked nearly nonstop all the way back to Germany's house. Once they entered, Ludwig turned his attentions to Feliciano.

"Wait here," said Ludwig. The German nation walked out of the room and returned several minutes later with a cardboard box. Ludwig handed the box to the Italian. Feliciano looked at the box in his hands, then looked up at Ludwig.

"Open it, Italy."

Feliciano carefully opened the box, his eyes widening upon see the contents inside. The smaller man pulled out a cape, dropping the remaining contents, still in the box, to the floor.

"Holy Rome?" whispered Feliciano. He looked up at the blonde nation standing before him, unable to speak. Italy's eyes, on the other hand, said everything.

How did you get this?

"Austria and my Bruder told me everything, Feliciano," began Ludwig, "I am the former Holy Roman Empire. I may not remember my past life, but I know that you do."

Feliciano began to tear up. Tossing the cape to the floor, the Italian threw himself into Ludwig's arms. Sobbing into the larger man's chest, Feliciano whispered.

"I have always and will always love you, Germany."

Ludwig placed a hand atop Feliciano's head and smiled lightly.

Words could not readily express what the German felt now, but he did know that this was the close of one chapter and the beginning of another…

* * *

Igen- yes (Hungarian)

I'm too lazy to translate the other words...if you have read enough fanfiction in this fandom, then you know what they mean... :-)


End file.
